כונתילת עג'רוד
מיקום משוער : 50 ק"מ דרומית מקדש ברנע - 10 ק"מ צפונית מקונתילה "The site is located on the flat narrow summit of an isolated hill in northern Sinai (map reference 0940.9560), approximately 50 km south of Kadesh-Barnea and about 10 km west of Darb Ghazza, the road running from Kadesh-Barnea to Elath and southern Sinai" עג'רוד "נוסעים אנחנו"- אל המקום אשר אמר לנו האלוקים !!! מאת:דר' גדעון חרל"פ [http://www.gideon.022.co.il/BRPortal/br/P100.jsp המקור:ישראל המקדשית] thumb|ימין|המצודה מסע ההלך התמיד בהליכתו הקצבית זה היום השלושים למסעו . מאצל שמר אדוני ההר , דרך מבוא השמש לערבת הירדן , סביב ים המלח לבקעת באר שבע. מבארות אברהם ויצחק בבאר שבע וממזבחו של יעקב שם הוא מדרים לרחובות שבנגב, ומשם לקדש אל פאתי מדבר התועים . עוד מעט יגיע אל גבעת המקדש המדברי . הנה הר שמעון לצפונו . השמים בהירים, ריקים מכל נוצת ענן . בוהק המדבר מקרין חום לוהט אל האוויר . סנדליו בלו זה מכבר . הקרעים באדרתו המשופשפת גדולים הם מהלבוש עצמו . רק אזורו העשוי מעור האיל הקדמון, איל העקידה , עדיין החזיק מעמד והידק את גלימתו אל מותניו . שעירותו כי רבה היא הייתה מבצבצת מבין קרעיה . הנה האפיק מימינו , דקלים באופק . אולי שם נותרו מעט מים בנחל מן השיטפון האחרון . הנה נקרת הנחל עם גב מים מעופשים . עורבים שחורים המתמידים לרחף סביבו , מבשרים את האפשרות למצוא כאן מעט צמחיה הניתנת לאכילת אדם . הנה נקרת המעוק , שם יוכל לתפוש מנוחת צהרים קלה עד יפוג חום המדבר . האם כשם שהאריך את זמן המנחה ועיכב את השמש מלרדת יוכל גם להשפילה קמעה ? שוב הליט ההלך את פניו בין ברכיו מפני החום הכופח הנורא . לעת ערב התעורר מנמנומו וחידש את צעידתו . מילא מעט מים עכורים מן הגב לנאדו המצומק והסדוק . גורר את רגליו הבצקות. הסדקים בעקביו הגיעו עד בשרו החי . הנה זה מכבר היה בצרפת , אשר מדרום לצידון ,ארץ ירוקת עד- ועתה הוא בתימן, ללא שמץ של ירוק בכל רחבי האופק. . האם יצליח להגיע אל המקדש המדברי ? האם ישנה שכינה גם בישימון הנורא ? האם ימצא את מצודת יותם בן עוזיה בהמשך לדרכי הנגב ? לעת ערב יוצאים כל נחשי המדבר לצוד את טרפם המועט . עוד מעט... עוד מעט קט . שמש שקעה , חרמש תחילת הירח החדש עולה אל האופק . נוצץ בלובנו . הנה ארץ אבותיו לפניו ,הראשונים לעבודת האל . האם יעמדו לו כוחותיו עד להגעה למטרתו ? זקנו הפראי מיטלטל לרוח המדבר החמה והמייבשת . אדים חמים עולים מן הסלע הלוהט גם לאחר החשיכה . אור מנצנץ מרחוק חותך את שכבות האוויר .האם זהו אור כוכב ? הנה צילה של גבעת המקדש אל מעבר אפיק הנחל . פה יזכה למעט מנוחה ואולי גם מזון מבושל ולמעט שמן לסוך את בשרו הכחוש . אלוקי אברהם בעזרו !! הנה הוא כאן , אולי יזכה גם הוא במעט עונג רוחני עליון . האם כאן הוא מקום אחד מתוך מ"ב מקומות המסע והחניה של אבותיו נודדי הישימון ? האם ישיג כאן אחת מאותיות הקודש משם הקודש של מ"ב האותיות ? הנה הוא מגיע אל תחתית הגבעה . השביל מתעקל אל פסגתה . הנה הוא המקדש , מסביבו עצי שיטה סלילנית ובחצירו הפנימית עץ האשרה . במקצועות החצר מעט עצי פרי ועצי זית . גפנים גדולות מכסות ומצלות את כל החצר הקטורה . הנה ישנו מקום שזכה לברכת האל . פה ישתחווה לאלוקי אבותיו הקדמונים . פה , לפני שבע מאות שנה עברו אבותיו בדרכם מכור הברזל המצרי אל עבר נחלתם המובטחת . הוא רק חוזר לדרכם, מתקן את מה שהותירו. לקראתו יוצאת דמות לבנה ומברכת אותו , הוא מטושטש מרוב מאמץ . הדמות אוחזת באדרתו הדלה ומושכת אותו אל פתח חצר הכניסה . אורח רצוי הוא . הנה הוא בתוך החצר הקטורה . פרץ של תמשיחים צבעוניים נגלה לעיניו מצוירים על קירות החצר . צבעי אדום שחור וצהוב היוצרים ניגוד חריף עם אפרוריות המדבר . . והנה חוזרת ומתקרבת אליו הדמות בלבן . אכן כוהנת היא ולא כוהן . מושיבה אותו על הספסל ההיקפי , חולצת את נעליו . בידה האחת כד מים צוננים . אמתה הכושית ניצבת עם צלוחית של פירות . עם מעט שמן משחה מורחת היא את עקביו החולים , עור כווי מצעידה רציפה של חודש ימים בדרכי הארץ השוממת . אולי זהו הנביא עליו התבשרה ? אולי זה ההלך נושא מפתחות של גשמים של ארץ ישראל ? האם זה איש השיער המביא את ישועת הברכה למחוז מדבר התועים ? שיטפון הוא נרדם כמעט מיד על מחצלת הקש. בקושי טועם מן התקרובת המוגשת לו .על פניו נסוך הרוגע של אושר , רק טפח מעור פניו מסגיר את עולם החלום אליו נכנס . נשימתו הקצובה והמחרחרת היא בלבדה נשמעת בחצר . הזדהרו שמים, עננות קלה נראת אל מרחוק בצפון . רוח מדרום מזרח , מן המפרץ האדום שורקת מעל המישורים החשופים, מעל המשטחים האין סופיים של צרורות הצור . החוליות מסביב פושטות צורה ולובשות צורה . חלקן העליון מתערבל ומתרומם עם האוויר המחושמל . סופה באופק. התפרקויות חשמליות מאירות את הרי המשאר בצפון של ג'בל הילל וג'בל מעארה . ניצוצות נורים לכל עבר ונבלעים אל המית הרוח החרישית .אור וחושך לסירוגין מתפעמים בעלטה . . ההלך לא מרגיש דבר מכל אלה .הרי הוא רגיל לצינת הלילה. מתהפך הוא מעט ומפנה פניו אל קיר החצר . הנה מכסה אותו הכוהנת בפרוות תחש סמיכה .הלוא הכנסת אורחים היא זו !! ולפתע הזדקף והתיישב .פוקח למחצה את עיניו הסומות ובוהה אל התופעה הנדירה של מדבר החורפי . האם אלו הטללים מחיי המתים בהם שלט ? האם הוא זה שהביא מעט ברכה לזאת שהביאה לו ברכה ? טפטוף חרישי החל ומפר את היובש התמידי . אבקת חול וטיפות מים מתערבבים ומסתחררים, נדבקים אל זקנו של ההלך . לעומתו התיישבה הכוהנת ותוהה . האם זהו ההלך שהצליח למגר את הבצורת עבור אישה של איזבל גבירתה ? ולפתע התמלא האפיק מתחת לגבעה . פעפוע חרישי ושאון הולך ומתגבר נשמע בואדי מתחת למקדש . ברק הבריק ולאורו נראו המים מכסים את כל רוחב האפיק . ירח נדם וכוכבים נאספו אל מאחורי ענני הגשם. נשאר רק שחור הלילה וקול סחיפת האבנים מכתפות הנחל אל הזרם המתחזק . מקדש המטר ניתך בעוז , כבר אי אפשר היה לשבת בחצר הקטורה. לא נותר להלך אלא להיכנס פנימה , אל מצודת המגדל. הוא מפשיל את הוילון אל פתח המגדל הדרום מזרחי. על השטיח מעור העיזים, לאור נרות החלב המהבהבים רואה הוא את הכוהנת מעורטלת , שרועה חשופת איברים לפני זוג הכרובים . ריח קטורת מתקתק ומהביל נישא בחלל הקדוש . לפתע חש חולשה ,כבדו אבריו . הוא נוטש את החמימות ., רוחו הגדולה נוטשת . האם חוזר ומתעורר בו הגן הקדמון והמשובט של פנחס , אבי אבי אביו , בן יתרו, שפיטם עגלים לעבודה האחרת ? בבעתה , הוא נסוג לאחור , מכסה את פניו בשרידי אדרתו הבלויה ובהילוך מהיר שב אל החצר ,מוכה אלם .האם עד לכאן התפשטה עבודת האשרה ? הרוח יללה ומטר סוחף הרטיב את ההלך עד לשורשי שערו .אין מקלט לנפשו של הנביא, אף לא לגופו . בשארית כוחותיו הצטנף אל בין עמודי המבואה החיצונית . כלום גם כאן אין מבדילים בין אלוקות לאלוקות . בין אלוקים משגיח ופעיל לבין אלוקים של עץ ואבן . כלום תהיה כאן כוהנת אחת המשמשת בקודש גם לה' וגם לאשרתו ? הנה הוא זה שהרחיק את עבודת הבעל מישראל,ימצא דווקא כאן בפאתי תימן של ארץ ישראל את צחור עורה של הכוהנת מבהיק אל אפלולית המקדש ? לאן נעלמו כל עבדי הבית הכושים משרתי הכהונה ? לנגד עיניו עולה רוחו של זקינו פנחס ולהב פגיונו . הנה נשמעת קריאתה של הכוהנת אל אשרתה – אשת הבעל :" עניתיני, עניתיני בגשמי-אל ,עניתיני בטללי ברכה, הנה שלחת אלי את איש הבשורה השעיר . איש הגשם , האם יבוא גם אלי ? האם יפקוד את מעוני- מעונך ? האם יקוד וישקוד על דלתי , האם ישרה מרוחו על מקדשי הקט ? האם יפרוש עלי את אדרתו,יקשרני ויצמידני באיזורו כי רב הוא ! האם יחוש בשרי את שעירותו של ההלך , האם ימוש את חלקת עורי ?" דומיה . האם האלמנה הצידונית היא ששבתה את ליבו ? רק הגשם הניתך בחוזקה על מרצפות העזרה נשמע . עוד מעט קט נדמו אפיקי הנגב, התבהרו השמים, התאדמו פני המזרח הנצפים דרך שערי המצודה . אלפים וחמש מאות שנה מאוחר יותר התגלה כי מתוך981 מליון מטר מעוקב של מי גשם היורדים במדבר התועים 938 מליון מהם יורדים אל התהום והשאר זורמים בנחל גרר אל ים פלישתים הצפוני דרך הדייק , המעבר ההכרחי בין הביתרונות של ג'בל הילל . מעטים הם המים הנשארים להרוות את אדמת המדבר. האם יהיה המשך לברכתו של ההלך ? האם תזכה רמת התועים לברכת שמים ממעל ? האם תפרה אדמת הבעל ? האם תזכה גם הכוהנת לברכת צפחת השמן וכד הקמח ? האם הזיווג הקדוש של הקדוש ברוך הוא ושכינתיה בפאת תימן המדבר ודילוג על שני הסעיפים בין הכרובים יחולל את הנס הקדוש ? סיני thumb|ימין|מסע בני ישראל במדבר - בקצה הימיני למטה - דרום מזרח מדבר סיני - האתר כונתילת עג'רוד שבע מאות שנה לא דרכה רגל אדם בדרך אל ההר הקדוש . עם שחר יצא ההלך משערי המצודה בדרכו דרומה , עוזב לאנחות את כוהנת האשרה . מותח את עצמותיו ומיישר את גוו מהלילה זעוף הרוחות , כל גופו כואב מהלינה לא לינה על מחצלת הקש הדקיקה . ומסימניה שנותרו כחותם על בשרו הכחוש . הכנסת האורחים לה זכה העכירה את רוחו . האם אפשר לפסוח על שני הסעיפים ?. הוא לא הותיר למקדש לא מנחה , לא צפחת– רק שברון לב . לפחות הותיר לה את אדרתו הבלויה , אדרת הנס אשר לו מעין אתנן צנוע ולא ראוי על הכנסת האורחים לה זכה . הנה חוצה הוא את דרך השיירות במדבר התועים – אלי סיני. עוד עשרה ימי ולילות הליכה נכונו לו . רמת העיג'מה , כפי שהיא נקראת היום , מתגבהת . ככול שהוא מתמיד בדרכו דרומה . האם כאן עברו אבותיו בדרכם אל הארץ המובטחת ? הוא מגביה והולך , מגביה והולך . צינת הלילה הקפוא פגה אל חמימות החצץ המדברי . אובך עולה והאוויר מתעכר קימעא . רק חולות וחוליות , חולות וחוליות לאן אשר יפנה . נכונו לו עוד עשרה ימים של הליכה ברצף אל מקור ההתגלות הקדומה . כבר רבים לפניו ניסו דרך זו אל האלוקים אולם הגיעו רק עד המקדש המדברי, נעצרו וחזרו אל הארץ הנושבת . זה היה סוד המקדש הנעלם אל הגבעה . סוף סוף הוא מגיע אל שפת המצוק העליון . מתחתיו בעומק העמק החולות הצבעוניים , פרי השחיקה של אבן החול הקדמונית - נובית . אל מולו מסתחרר בפראות גוש ההרים הבראשיתי. מימינו באופק הרחוק הכחילו השמים מענן העשן הנישא ממכרות הטורקיז המצרי .עד להיכן מוכנים אנשים להגיע בשאיפתם אל אבן התכלת הירקרקה ? אין זאת כי עבדים כושים הם הזוחלים במחילות המכרות . הנה הוא מהלך על שפת המצוק האימתני .מצוק המשתרע בין שני זרועות הים האדום, ממזרח למערב ובחזרה , חוצה את המדבר כאיבחת חרב כמו חיתוך וביתור בבשר החי של חצי האי המשולש. איך טיפסו ועלו כאן שש מאות אלף על נשיהם טפם ורכושם ?איך העלו את קורות משכן המדבר הכבדות בניקבות השבילים הצרים בדרכם את הארץ הקדושה ? הנה סימני דרך של השביל היורד בנקבת הסלע . משעול צר להחריד , תהום מצד אחד ושיני סלע מצד שני . אדרתו החדשה נפרמת ופוצעת את עורו שוב ושוב ..סוף סוף הוא בתחתית המעלה , פוסע אל מתחת עצי השיטה בתוך הואדי ,לוגם מעט ממימי הגב הצלולים ונרדם עד רדת הלילה . עם בוקר מתעורר הוא אל הרי הגרניט הנישאים אל מולו . צבע המדבר הצהבהב מתחלף בצבעי שחור וחום כהה עם ורידי אדום וירוק . כאן ימצא לפחות מעט מקרירות הסלע בגיאיות , בצל קירות הקניון. האם יעמוד גופו הצנום בתלאות המסע? האם יגיע אל ההר הקדוש ויזכה לטעום מעט מרוחניות של מעלה ? יטעם מעין אותה השגחה שטעמו אבותיו העברים ? האם גם הוא יגיע אל ההר אשר חמד אלוקים לשבתו ? אולם הוא יתחזק . קרוב הוא יותר לסוף המסע מראשיתו. שוב נרדם הוא והוזה על הורתו וילדותו בגלעד , ארץ נחלי מים, עיינות ותהומות צבע ירוק עד מקיף אותו בשנתו , תוהה אם כאן זאת עדיין ארץ ישראל . מדוע הרחיקה השכינה למסור עדותה דווקא בשממה זו ?ומדוע הקדימה כל כך , הרי עוד מעט קט הייתה נמסרת התורה במוריית ירושלים . הנה הוא המישור בתחתית ההר. פה חנו אבותיו בהיטהרם אל הטקס טרם עלייתם בהר . כאן שומעים הם מפי הנביא , כאספקלריה המאירה ומשקפת את דבר השכינה , את עשרת חוקי הדברים ועיקריה של התורה הקדושה . גם הוא ייטהר טרם עלייתו ,לבדו לבדו באין איש עימו . הוא היחיד שצלח את המסע הנורא דרומה .בגב מים זכים הוא ניטהר ממגעה של כוהנת האשרה . לפניו טעו רבים שחשבו כי פגה קדושת המקום עם הסתלקות השכינה – ולא היא , רק מישהו בעל חוש הכרת האלוקות השונה משאר בני האדם יש לו את המחוש הנדרש ואת הכוחות הרוחניים לזהות כל סממן של קדושה . אמנם נפסק קול השופר -אמנם אז נצטוו כולם לעלות ההרה לטעום מטעם קדושת המקום שנותרה . "המה יעלו בהר !!" הנה הוא מטפס בשביל העולה בנחל היורד מן ההר.. עדיין זורמים כאן אותם המים הקדושים הנובעים מנקרת הצור, מן המטר היורד על המדבר , ממקורו העליון . הנה הוא נשען על מטהו הקדמון, מטה אבי אבותיו הנביא. האם גם אליו יתגלה אהיה אשר אהיה מתוך שיח הסנה ? האם גם הוא יזכה לעופות הפורחים , נוגעים ולא נוגעים בהר הקדוש ? לאן נעלמו העורבים שליוו אותו בכל מסעו ? האם יתגלו לו ערפלי הטוהר בעלייתו . הוא בדרכו אל הפסגה המושלגת . טיפות הגשם שאיננו פוסק הניתך ארצה מעצימים את זרימת הנחל המפכה . . והנה הנקרה לפניו, מערת המחסה מפני הסופה המתגברת ומפני שפע רוח הקודש אשר נכונו לו . ולפתע נדם כוחו ונרדם . כאן ראה אדון הנביאים את אחוריה של השכינה . הנה הוא מתעורר לקול השכינה ." מי כאן הוא המפריע את מקום מנוחתי , הרי וסלעי "!!! "קנוא קינאתי אליך , נותרתי אך לבדי במלחמת התרבות והדת נגד המחריבים וההורגים ".ומייד נענה :"אין אפשרות לתקן את המצב מתוך מערת המחסה . צא אל הנוף, אל החוץ ,שם תצפה ברוח הגדולה הממשיכה לנשב בעולם החומרי . לאחריה – סופת האש המכלה .לאחריה הרעש,ולבסוף הדממה .- אז אתגלה !!!,רק אם תצא מן המערה למציאות ההווית תהיה לך השפעה במרחב , החל מארם דמשק בצפון, דרך מלכות שומרון המתחדשת ,ללהקות בני הנביאים דורשי הרוחניות בראשות תלמידך-ממשיך דרכך –אלישע ." מי אמר שפסקה קדושה והתגלות בסיני ?? מרכבה הנה עף הוא לדמשק בקצה הצפון,אל עירו של אליעזר עבד אברהם .בה מלך בדרכו ,מעבר הנהר הרביעי הקדוש אל גרעין הארץ המובטחת . בחצר מקדש דמשק עומד עדיין אותו המזבח שכמותו הועתק אל מקדש ירושלים. מכוח ברית סיני המחודשת על הר האלוקים יש כוח והשפעה לנביא מישראל גם על האומות השכנות והסמוכות של ארץ ישראל . ומשם לכרמל , לפקוד את מזבחו הניסי ,ומשם לשומרון להקמת שושלת מלכות חדשה , שושלת המאמינה בשכינה ללא שיתוף אשרה ובעל – בלתי לה' לבדו . ה'- נטו !. הנה הוא יורד אל ערבת הירדן אצל מקדש הגלגל הקדמון . הנה בני הנביאים שמחים אליו בהתקרבו אל גאון הירדן, צופים לבואו , צופים למוצא פיו לאחר היעדרות ממושכת וארוכה, צופים לגעת במי שנגע בשכינה ובמי שזכה להתגלות כמשה . הנה ממתינה לו מרכבה שמימית, צונחת בקלילות אל עמק הנהר , מוקפת ענן ואש , ממתינה להשלמת משימתו של ההלך הנביא . הנה נחרת אש נורית מאפי הסוסים. הוא מטפס אלי רכב האש ,עולה במדרגות המרכבה , מסיר את אדרתו שנתנה לו במקדש המדבר ,שריד אחרון של השניות בעבודת הא-ל. ה' הוא האלוקים !!! ה' הוא האלוקים !! ה' הוא האחד והיחיד !!! עכשיו אין צורך במסך . עכשיו אפשר להתפשט מן המסכים והלבושים . כולו קודש- אל השכינה - אל השמיים. הנה שקר החומר אל הרוח . ונהפוך הוא,רק חלקה שעדיין חומרי נותר אצל אלישע תלמידו . המקור:גדעון חרל"פ =המקור:ויקיפדיה= הערך בויקיפדיה הושלם על-ידי משתמש:Valleyofdawn מהויקיפדיה העברית ומועתק משם: thumb|ימין|מיקום המצודה - המקור: כמו האתר להלן ---- thumb|ימין|המצודה [http://www.bible.ca/archeology/bible-archeology-exodus-kadesh-barnea-fortresses-kuntillet-ajrud.htm המקור] כונתילת עג'רוד (ערבית: תל מבודד של בארות) ידוע גם כ'חורבת תימן', הוא אתר ארכאולוגי במזרח סיני, שהיה מיושב במאות ה-9 וה-8 לפנה"ס ומכיל ממצאים רבים ומעניינים בעברית, השופכים אור על מקורותיה הפוליתיאיסטיים של הדת העברית הקדומה. בן המערב הראשון שהגיע בעת החדשה לאתר היה המזרחן האנגלי אדוארד הנרי פלמר ב-1869. הנוסע אלואיס מוסיל הגיע גם הוא לאתר בתחילת המאה ה-20 אך לא סקר אותו. בין השנים 1974-1976, כשחצי האי סיני היה בשליטת ישראל, נחפר האתר על ידי משלחת בראשות הארכאולוג זאב משל] מיקום התל התל ממוקם על גבעה השולטת על הדרך המובילה מעזה לאילת ולמרכז סיני, דרומית להר עאריף א-נאקה וצפונית לקדש ברנע. הממצאים בכונתילת עג'רוד נמצאו שרידי שני מבנים ובהם כתובות טיח על הקירות, פיטסים (כדים גדולים) ועליהם ציורים וכתובות בכתב העברי הקדום, קערות אבן וביניהן אחת העשויה אבן שאינה מקומית ומשקלה כ-200 ק"ג ועליה כתובת המבקשת את ברכת ה', וממצאים שונים נוספים (למשל: שרידי אריג משובח). על פיטס אחד מצוירים שני אלים דמויי עגל, בעלי זנב או פין, ומעליהם אישה מנגנת, מעל לציור, נכתב בין השאר:"ברכת אתכם ליהוה שמרנ ולאשרת" (בירכתי אתכם ליהוה שומרון ולאשרתו) על הפיטס השני נכתב בין השאר: "ליהוה התמן ולאשרתה" (ליהווה התימן ולאשרתו) חשיבות הממצאים משל שיער כי מדובר באתר ישראלי מהמאות ה-9 וה-8 לפנה"ס (תקופת ממלכות יהודה וישראל), אשר שימש כתחנת דרכים והכיל אתר פולחן ששימש עוברי אורח. הממצאים מפתיעים מכמה סיבות: * למרות שידוע, ממקורות תנכ"יים על עבודת אלילים בקרב בני ישראל, זו דוגמה נדירה בה משולב האל יהוה בתוך פנתיאון ויש לו בת זוג - האשרה (כתובת דומה נמצאה על ידי הארכאולוג ויליאם דיוור בדרום הר חברון). * אם אכן הציור על הפיתוס (אל דמויי עגל) מייצג את יהווה בתפיסתו האלילית, זהו ייצוג גרפי ראשון של האלוהות הזו – בהתאמה לסיפור עגל הזהב. * השיוך הגיאוגרפי של "יהוה תימן" ו"יהוה שומרון" מציע שהאל יהוה נעבד כאלוהויות מקומיות בדומה לבעל (בעל חצור, בעל זבול, בעל חרמון וכו'). * האזכור של שומרון באתר דרומי מאוד, בגבול הדרומי של ממלכת יהודה, מעיד על שיתוף פעולה בין שתי הממלכות במסחר. השערה אלטרנטיבית על משמעות בני הזוג הנה קטע מהכתבה של *ד"ר רונה אבישר לואיס מבקשת להציע הסבר חלופי לסצנה העתיקה. האשה, לדבריה, היא המפתח לפתרון התעלומה. למעשה, היא אומרת — הציור מתאר סצנת לידה. השוואה עם ציורי לידה מצריים תגלה שבכולם האשה יושבת על דרגש דומה ומחזיקה או שמחזיקים למענה מראה, הדומה ל"נבל" שהאשה מכונתילת עג'רוד אוחזת. מבט מקרוב גם יחשוף דבר כלשהו בין רגליה של האשה, אולי הילוד שיוצא לאוויר העולם. הדמויות העומדות, על פי הפרשנות הזאת, הן אכן האל בס וזוגתו, שמופיעים גם הם בציורי לידה מצריים. מבט כזה על הציור מאפשר גם מבט מחודש על האתר כולו. תחנת הדרכים, על פי אבישר לואיס, שימשה גם כמקום לידה לנשים שהיו בדרכן. עכשיו גם הציור הסמוך על אותו הכלי — של פרה המלקקת את העגל שלה — נראה מתאים יותר לסיטואציה. והנה הדעה מקורית שנשללה בציור המפורסם ביותר מכונתילת עג'רוד נראות שלוש דמויות על גבי פיטס, כד גדול: שתיים מהן משלבות ידיים וכתרים גדולים על ראשיהן. חלק מהפרשנים ראו בזוג הזה ייצוג חזותי של אלוהים ואשתו האשרה. הכתובת ל"יהו־ה ואשרתו" שמופיעה ליד הציור מחזקת את הסברה הזאת. מנגד היו חוקרים שטענו כי מדובר בייצוג של האל המצרי בַּס וזוגתו. החוקרים הקדישו פחות תשומת לב לדמות השלישית: אשה היושבת על דרגש ומחזיקה דבר מה. לרוב נחשבה אשה זו למנגנת בנבל. * המקור:ניר חסון הילד כבר בן 3,000: מחקר חושף עדויות ארכיאולוגיות לילדות בתקופת המקרא - לאורך השנים התעלם המחקר הארכיאולוגי מנוכחות ילדים באתרים המקראיים. מחקר חדש מעלה סימני שאלה לגבי התפיסה המקובלת של מצב הילדים בתקופת התנ"ך ומגלה היכן "הסתתרו" נשים יולדות, כיצד דאגה האם לילדיה ואיזו משמעות נוספת יש להקרבת הילד למולך thumb|650px|מרכז| מתימן יבוא? זאב ח´ ארליך (ז´אבו) כתב על את המאמר הבא: ויאמר ה' אל משה עלה אלי ההרה והיה שם... ויעל משה אל הר-הא-להים... ויבא משה בתוך הענן ויעל אל ההר ויהי משה בהר ארבעים יום וארבעים לילה (שמות כד, יב-יח). סופה של פרשת משפטים עוסק גם הוא בעניין מעמד הר-סיני, ולפי כמה דעות חלק מהאירועים בסוף הפרשה אירעו לפני המעמד עצמו. שאלת זיהויו של הר סיני העסיקה רבים, וקשור הדבר במסלול הליכתם של ישראל במדבר, חוקר חוקר ושיטתו. הצעה אחרת, היוצאת מתחום הארכיאולוגיה ומנסה להתמודד עם שאלת מקומו של הר-סיני דרך ימי אליהו, ההולך "עד הר-הא-להים חורב" (מל"א י"ט, ח), מציעה לזהות את הר-סיני בחורבה קטנה שנתגלתה במזרח-סיני, כ-50 ק"מ מדרום לקדש-ברנע - חורבת-תימן (כונתילת עג'רוד). על גבעה קטנה, מעל לאפיק ואדי קוראיה, מיובליו העליונים של ואדי אל-עריש, התגלה מבנה גדול ובמרכזו חצר, ומבנה קטן ממזרח לו. פירוש שמו הערבי של המקום, "הגבעה הבודדה של בורות-המים", מרמז, אולי, לחשיבות מקורות-המים בלב המדבר, על אחת הדרכים החשובות בין חוף הים-התיכון לבין דרום-סיני וחוף ים-סוף. למובנו של השם העברי-החדש נתוודע בהמשך. חופר-האתר ד"ר זאב משל, וחוקרים נוספים שנדרשו לסוגיה, סבורים שמשך קיומו של האתר היה עשרות בודדות של שנים, אי-שם במחצית המאה התשיעית לפנה"ס והמחצית הראשונה של המאה השמינית לפנה"ס, הימים שלאחר שלטונם של יהושפט מלך יהודה ואחאב מלך ישראל. ימים אלו הם מעט לאחר פעילותו של אליהו הנביא. במבנה המרכזי התגלו שברי-חרס רבים, וכן שברי-טיח רבים שנשרו מן הקירות המטויחים. על טיח-הקירות היו כתובות רבות ועיטורים צבעוניים. כ-100 פיסות-אריג התגלו באתר, רובן פשתן ושבע מהן מצמר. חלקם עשוי שעטנז - צמר ופשתים יחדיו. אולי יש במספר אריגי-הפשתן שהתגלו באתר כדי לרמז על היות המקום בשימושם של כוהנים דווקא, עליהם נאמר: "בגדי-פשתים ילבשו... פארי-פשתים יהיו על ראשם ומכנסי-פשתים יהיו על מתניהם..." (יחזקאל מ"ד,יז-יח). כתובות קדושה והוי"ה שמאל|ממוזער|300px|הציור מעל הכתובת "יהוה שומרון ואשרתו" - המקור:הויקיפדיה ואולם, גולת-הכותרת של ממצאי-האתר הן הכתובות הרבות בכתב העברי הקדום, שנהג באותה התקופה: חלק מן הכתובות התגלו חקוקות בשולי קערות-אבן גדולות. חלק אחר - אותיות בודדות (א', י'), ואף צמד אותיות (קר), נחרת על כלי-חרס לפני צריפתם. שמא גם באלו ניתן רמז לשימוש המקום בידי כוהנים דווקא, שהרי מצינו במשנת מעשר-שני פ"ד, משנה י"א: המוצא כלי וכתוב עליו ק' - קרבן, מ' - מעשר, ד' - דמאי, ט' - טבל, ת' - תרומה, שבשעת-הסכנה היו כותבים ת' תחת תרומה. ובתוספתא מעשר-שני פ"ה משנה ו: יוד מים - הרי זה מעשר. כתובות אחרות רשומות על קנקנים-גדולים (פיטסים), ובהן בקשות-ברכה רבות, וכך אף על שברי-הטיח שנפלו מן הקירות. כתובת אחת התגלתה באתרה, על מזוזת-הפתח הימנית של "חדר-הספסלים". ואולי מכאן רמז לאופן קיום מצוות "וכתבתם על מזוזות ביתך ובשעריך" (דברים ו', ט) בימי בית-ראשון. בין הכתובות נזכר מספר פעמים השם המפורש, שם הוי"ה. בזיקה ישירה לשמו של א-להי ישראל מופיעות בקשות-ברכה. אפשר שגם בכך יש רמז לתפקודו של המקום כאתר מקודש לא-להי ישראל, שבו שירתו כוהנים לבושי-פשתים ובגדי-שעטנז, המותרים לכוהנים בעבודתם, והמבקרים באתר תרמו תרומות שונות למקום, וזכו לברכה. לא מן הנמנע אפוא שהמקום זוהה בימי קדם כהר סיני, או כתחנה בדרך אליו, או לחילופין כ"הר ההר", קברו של אהרן, אבי שושלת הכהונה. שמא כאן, באתר עצמו או בסמוך אליו, עבר אליהו הנביא, בהליכתו לחורב, בימים שאתר זה עמד על תילו? בין הכתובות קיימים שני ממצאים משמעותיים יותר מן השאר: האחד - בחלק מן הכתובות, עולה התמונה שכנגדה זועק אליהו: "עד מתי אתם פוסחים על שתי הסעיפים? אם ה' הא-להים - לכו אחריו, ואם הבעל - לכו אחריו..." (מלכים א' יח, כ"א). בשתיים מן הכתובות מופיעים הצירופים (כמובן, בכתב עברי עתיק): "י-ה-ו-ה. שמרנ. ואשרתה" כלומר: "ה' שומרון ואשרתו". "לי-ה-ו-ה. התמנ. ולאשרתה", כלומר: "לה' תימן ולאשרתו". מדהים. א-להי ישראל בשמו המפורש... והאשרה שלו. הפטרה תימנית הממצא השני הוא שבכמה מן הכתובות, כמו בזו שצוטטה לעיל, מופיע השם "תימן", אולי ככינוי לא-להי האתר עצמו. זו הסיבה שהשם העברי, שהוענק למקום לאחר חפירתו, הוא "חורבת תימן". בהקשר זה, של מקום המקודש לא-להי ישראל, שאולי יש לו שייכות אף להר סיני, יש להזכיר את הנאמר בחבקוק ג, ג': א-לוה מתימן יבוא וקדוש מהר-פארן סלה... פסוק זה מופיע בנבואת חבקוק בתיאור מעמד הר-סיני, ויש דעה בגמרא (בבלי מגילה לא ע"א), שיש לקרוא פרק זה בחבקוק כהפטרת חג-השבועות, "זמן מתן תורתנו". כך אכן עושים בחוץ לארץ ביום טוב שני של שבועות, וביום הראשון של החג נוהגים כך היהודים הקראים. פוסחים על שתי הסעיפים הזכרנו לעיל את מצבו של עם-ישראל בימי אליהו, "עד מתי אתם פוסחים על שתי הסעיפים". בעיון מדוקדק מתקבלת תמונה של שתי ישויות גבריות-זכריות - ה', ולהבדיל הבעל. לכן כעסו הרב של אליהו, והבחירה הבוטה שהוא מציע-דורש היא ברורה וחדה. אולם, יש להבדיל בין ה"בעל" לבין ה"אשרה". הבעל - זכר, והאשרה - נקבה. כלומר, אליהו מציג את האלוהות של עובדי-הבעל כאלוהות המורכבת מזכר ומנקבה, הבעל והאשרה, וכך נאמר בכתובים: ...ואת נביאי הבעל ארבע מאות וחמישים ונביאי האשרה ארבע מאות אוכלי שולחן איזבל" (מלכים א' יח, י"ט). לעומת הבעל והאשרה, קיים במסורת-ישראל רק א-ל אחד, המופיע בלשון זכר, א-להי ישראל. בכתובות מחרבת תימן המצב חמור אף יותר, וממנו עולה דרישתו של אליהו באופן אולטימטיבי: הפוסחים על שתי הסעיפים לא עבדו את ה"בעל" מחד-גיסא, ולהבדיל את "א-להי-ישראל" מאידך-גיסא, אלא עבדו את "הבעל והאשרה" מחד, ואת "א-להי-ישראל ואשרתו" מאידך. כלומר, יש כאן החלפה מוחלטת של א-להי ישראל ב..."בעל". לאור אבחנה נוקבת זו, שהבסיס לה הן כתובות חורבת תימן, ניתן להבין אירועים שונים בהתנהלותם של אחאב, ובעיקר של אשתו איזבל, "בת אתבעל מלך צידונים", בממלכת ישראל, המושפעים מתרבות השקר של צידון מולדתה. ולמרות שגם בעבודת ה' ניתן למצוא כיוונים "נקביים", כוונתנו לביטויים כמו "שכינה", "תורה", "שבת" - כולן בלשון נקבה, וכמובן "כנסת-ישראל", ובספרות החסידות ובספרות המחשבה, האריכו מאוד בעניינים אלו, על ההבדל בין הקב"ה - ה"נותן", "הזכר", לבין "שכינה/תורה/ שבת/ כנסת-ישראל" ה"מקבל", "הנקבה" - מה רב ההבדל בין דבריהם, ממקור-הקודש, לבין, ושוב להבדיל בין קודש לחול, "ה'... ואשרתו", של ימי אליהו - בחילול-ה'. אולי אליהו הנביא thumb|650px|מרכז| לעיון והרחבה: זאב משל, "כונתילת עג'רוד - אתר מתקופת המלוכה בגבול סיני", קדמוניות 36 תשל"ז, עמ' 124-119. בתוך: מקור ראשון, כ"ח בשבט תשס"ז. ראו גם * חורבת אל כום לקריאה נוספת * זאב משל, "כונתילת עג'רוד - אתר מתקופת המלוכה בגבול סיני", קדמוניות 36 תשל"ז, עמ' 124-119. * זאב משל, "Did Yahweh Have a Consort? The New Religious Inscriptions from Sinai", 1979 * אפרים שטרן, עורך, "אנציקלופדיה החדשה לחפירות ארכאולוגיות בארץ ישראל", 'תימן, חורבת') * שמואל אחיטוב, "אסופת כתובות עבריות", עמ' 152 קישורים חיצוניים * מרדכי כוגן, ה' ואשרתו : הממצאים המפתיעים בכונתילת עוג'רוד, באתר מקראנט. *פרופ' זאב משל, כונתילת עג'רוד – חידה ארכאולוגית במרכז סיני, במגזין מסע אחר. * בין מונותאיזם טהור לאשתו של אלוהים, הארץ. * מבצר כונתילת עג'רוד * ארכאולוגיה ויהדות מקומות ואתרים. קטגוריה:חצי האי סיני קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים קטגוריה:כתובות עבריות קטגוריה:אתרי מקרא